


幻想药(Fantasia)

by riyancyy777



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是篇网游Final Fantasy XIV作为背景的AU设定的PWP。<br/>设定里面有：精灵族（Elezen）的白魔导士 奥尔加，和拉拉斐尔族（Lalafell）的战士 三日月。<br/>而这篇里面，三日月不小心喝了幻想药而变成了敖龙族（Au Ra)，然后借着这样的身体优势而睡了奥尔加……就是这样的ooc设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是PWP，但是太长了……只能分成几段放了orz……

三日月战斗时的样子有些不对劲。和平常干脆果断的动作不一样，似乎像是身体不调的样子，攻击都有些无力。奥尔加回想了一下，认定他是在喝下了那瓶耐力药水之后出现的问题。但是在战斗紧要关头，他只能一边帮三日月回体力加石肤，一边抽空冲进敌人堆里放神圣，然后一个个扔病毒和烈风辅助进行攻击。

 

好不容易撑过了这场战斗后，他和三日决定在迷宫里暂作休息。

在周围补了障眼的幻术咒语后，他升起了一堆小篝火，然后让三日月坐下，准备帮他好好看看到底哪里不舒服。

“身体……很痛……”拉拉斐尔族的战士此时抱紧着细小的身躯，圆圆的脸蛋上挂满了汗水。

“果然……是那瓶耐力力药水的问题吗？和毒药搞错了？”奥尔加回想起从炼金协会取货时的场景，当时的协会里面一片忙乱，也许搞不好真的和其他的药拿混了也说不定。

不管三七二十一，他先念了个康复来解除对方身上所有的异常状态。没有效果。

“似乎……不是毒，只是……身体……骨头……呜！啊啊——！！”话没说完，拉拉斐尔战士弯下了腰，缩起了整个身体。明明已经习惯了各种疼痛的他，此时却没忍住发出了惨叫。

奥尔加慌了神，直接一个天赐丢了出去。但是比他的顺发咒语更快的是三日月身体的变化。

天赐咒语的光芒和三日月自身发出来的光芒和在一起，一瞬间晃得奥尔加没法睁眼。

等亮光过去后，他看向原来三日月所在的位置上，趴着一具对于精灵族来说都有些高大的健壮身躯。黑色的鳞片覆盖着苍白的背脊和臂膀，脸和脖子上也有那种鳞片组成的浮雕一般的花纹，然后一对黑色的犄角从本该是耳朵的位子向前突起，还有一条被鳞片覆盖还带着棱刺的尾巴从尾椎这里伸出垂在地上。

 

那种特殊的样子，是属于来自东方奥萨德大陆的敖龙族的外形。

 

“…………三……日……！？”精灵族的青年难以置信看着发生在面前的变化，手上的幻杖掉落在地。

“奥尔……加……”趴在地上的敖龙族虚弱地回应了他的话，颤抖着的手臂用力将自己的身躯撑了起来。没有多想，奥尔加赶紧上前扶起了面前的龙傲族的青年。

那个声音和原本的三日月的声线很相似，只是拉拉斐尔族特有的稚气感消失了，现在变得有些低沉沙哑。

等对方抬起头看着他的时候，奥尔加感觉自己的呼吸滞了一下。在深邃的眉骨阴影之下的蓝色眼瞳，毫无疑问是三日月的眼睛。只是原本拉拉斐尔特有的润泽和晶亮的圆眼睛现在变得细长而凌厉，而且在眼珠的周围，有一圈敖龙族特有的亮青色的光环裹着，使他的双眼变得极为摄人心魄。

 

“哎……为什么奥尔加好像变矮了？”站直身体后，三日月的第一句话是这个。

“…………是你突然变高了。”这才回过神来的奥尔加垂下了肩膀，无力地回应道。然后他上下打量了下对方后，才发现因为突然的身体成长，原来拉拉斐尔族的衣服已经彻底成为碎布，勉勉强强挡住了下身。

“……啊……真的长高了……为什么？”三日月开始环视起周围，和作为拉拉斐尔时完全不一样的视野让他一下子都有点头晕。伸在自己面前的双手也和过去彻底不一样了，手臂上纹身一样的鳞片也同样让他惊奇，“我这是……”

“你变成了敖龙族……虽然我也不知道原因……总之……先拿这个凑活一下吧。”奥尔加尴尬地别开视线，脱下了自己的兜帽长袍递给了衣不蔽体到接近全裸的同伴。

“哦。”接过长袍后，三日月研究了一下，在过去可以把自己整个人打包裹起来的长袍，现在似乎都没法在不撑破袖子的情况下穿上去。于是他没再纠结如何穿上这件衣服，而是简单地将袍子系在了腰间，遮住的要害即可。

等对方勉强穿戴完毕后，奥尔加才冷静下来开始思考。“现在想想，那个耐力药水……难不成其实是幻想药？”排除了毒药的可能性，而且经历了这样彻底的变化，那么可能性就只有这一个了。

但是这个也太奇怪了，他看见过幻想药的颜色，不可能和耐力药水搞混啊？

 

“幻想药？是什么？”现在已经是敖龙族的战士迈开步子走了几步，问道。不仅仅是比平常的高了很多的视点问题让他的步履变得蹒跚，突然变得修长的身体和四肢也让自己的空间判断力出了不少问题。

试了几次，他才从地上捡起了自己的战斧。但是现在那把战斧的尺寸小的有些不称手了，三日月忍不住咋了下舌。

看着对方慢慢地习惯着陌生的体型的同时，奥尔加开始简单那地解释起了幻想药的作用，“那是一种可以按照使用者意愿来改变自己的身体的药水。不仅仅是种族，甚至连性别也可以改变。因为那种神奇的功效，所以是非常稀有和昂贵的药品。”

“这样啊……那为什么会变成……呃……敖龙族？”

“我才想问呢！”对于三日月微妙的反馈，精灵族青年忍不住抹了一把汗。之前以为是毒药的时候可把他吓得不轻，现在……盯着这个完全陌生的同伴的时候，他则是在体会另外一个次元等级的惊讶，“难道不是你想变的？”

“哎，没有啊？”黑发的同伴回过头来，“我只是一直想长高而已。”

“你已经是拉拉斐尔的高个子了吧？比阿特拉高了3厘米呢！”奥尔加震惊地问。一向观察仔细的他是非常注意他的同伴的各项状态的。

“…………和精灵族比有区别吗？”三日月无奈地叹了口气，然后低下头看向他的白魔导士，“我想长得比奥尔加还要高啊。”

“……比精灵高的也就只有敖龙族和鲁加族了……呢……”

“哦……要是变成鲁加族就更好了呢，更强壮点。”

“饶了我吧……”原来那样小巧可爱的三日月，如果真的突变成了壮实粗犷的鲁加族男性——光是想象了一下那个画面感，奥尔加的胃就像被拧了一下似得抽痛。

至少现在龙男的样子还是相当好看的。

想到这里，奥尔加将自己的视线集中在了三日月那张崭新的面孔上。

过去圆润的脸部线条现在变得锋利笔挺，变高的眉骨和挺直的鼻梁在眼窝这里打下了深邃的阴影，从颧骨到下巴也是一条直线，不带一点多余的肉感。因为这样凹凸有致的面部特征结合着苍白到带有一点青色的光滑皮肤，让他的脸看上去有一种精致的石雕般的质感。闪烁着暗夜的微光的黑色鳞片包裹住了脸侧和下颚的边缘，突兀的色调冲突让那张精致的脸孔带上了些肃杀之气。配合那双带着独特光缘的眼睛，那种异样的美感让他都有些移不开视线。

 

“怎么了，奥尔加？”那双奇异而漂亮的眼睛眨了眨后，三日月出声问道。

“啊、不……只是有点看出了神。”奥尔加立刻回过神来，再一次尴尬地别开了视线，

“……很奇怪吗？现在这个样子？”战士微微歪过头问，他还没机会看见自己的样子。

“不，很好看……”精灵族的青年依旧盯着远处的断垣，轻声说道。

“是吗？”三日月伸手摸了摸自己的脸，接触到自己脑袋两边本该是耳朵的位置上的犄角的时候愣了愣，“真奇怪啊……明明没有耳朵，为什么可以听见声音呢？”

“那个角，据说有听觉和空间感知能力。”奥尔加这才回过头来解释了一下。当然，这些都是从书籍上看到的，他自己在此之前都没有实际接触过这个神秘的种族。说起来他也很好奇，到底这个犄角是如何发挥耳朵的功能的，而现在他有了个很好的研究机会——“呐，三日，可以摸一下你的角吗？”

“可以啊。”对方毫不介意地答应了。

于是，银发的精灵抬起手轻轻地捧住了对方往下弯曲的犄角，手指开始沿着角上的弯曲纹路，从深红色的角尖慢慢向犄角藏在头发中的根部移去，摩挲着粗糙的黑色角质表层。“有感觉吗？”他问。

带着青色的光缘的眼睛动了动，然后垂下了眼睑，稍微低下了点脑袋，然后老实地回答道，“有感觉……能听到手指擦过的声音。”

“哼……摸上去感觉像龙角呢，不过龙角应该不能听到声音和感觉到触感才对……难道里面是实心的吗？”一边自言自语着，奥尔加一边用指甲轻轻叩了叩角的边缘。发现三日月的身体颤了一下立即住手，“抱歉，会痛吗？”

黑发的龙族轻轻摇了摇头，“只是一下子很响……痛感倒没有。”

“哦……”精灵松了口气，“没有痛感的话，那么似乎就是空角，里面没有血管和肌肉。那么难道是感知空气的震动吗？”得到了结论后，他本来应该就此收手了。但是在好奇心地驱使下，奥尔加却继续摸索了下去。

犄角的底部直接连着下颚上的鳞片带，于是他的手指摸上了那些细密的黑色鳞片，用指腹感觉着鳞片和皮肤完全不一样的触感。那种感觉令他想到了乌尔达哈南部沙漠里火蜥蜴的鳞片。不过三日月的鳞片更加的细密有光泽。而且不知道为何，那些鳞片形成的是有如纹身一般的漂亮花纹。

不仅仅是下巴，从脖子处一直蔓延到胸前的那一片鳞片区域也非常的漂亮，简直就像是某种神秘的纹章一般，让他忍不住开始用手指描画着那一大块鳞片区域的边缘。

不经意间，奥尔加就已经将头凑得很近地去研究起同伴锁骨前面那些鳞片的排列方式，完全没注意到三日月也在用专注的目光看着自己。

 

“……真漂亮啊。”三日月突然说道。

发现自己心里想的事情被对方说了出来，奥尔加忍不住慌张了一下，然后才无奈地笑了笑，说道，“哪有自己夸自己的鳞片好看的…”

“哎？什么鳞片？”

“……咦？”精灵愣了下来，茫然地抬头看向了对方。

“我在说奥尔加啊。”对方追加了一句解释。说着，还同时伸手捧住了奥尔加的脸，固定住了他脑袋的角度，好让自己更加清楚地直视着对方的眼睛，“尤其是这个角度。以前都没有办法从这个角度来看奥尔加的眼睛呢。亮晶晶的就好像上次在饰品店里看到的金绿柱石一样……真想要啊……”

“……三…日？”奥尔加的身体瞬间僵住，不知所措地游移起视线。难道说，幻想药连性格都会变吗？因为是龙族所以突然变得喜欢收集金货了吗？虽然敖龙族自称是龙族的传人，但是真的连爱好方面都一样吗？！“你在说……什么……咦！？”

但敖龙族青年的下一个动作让精灵彻底慌了神——他低下了头凑近了精灵的脸。而对于突然凑近自己的人，奥尔加本能地闭上了眼睛。然后左眼的眼睑上感觉到了柔软和温热的物体贴了上来，停留了一会后，慢慢地沿着脸颊移了下去，覆盖上了他的嘴唇。

“嗯嗯？？！”奥尔加的脑子陷入了一片空白，猛地睁开眼睛。三日月的那种雕像一般英气的脸孔仅在咫尺，那双令他同样感叹造物的精妙的蓝宝石般的双眼炙热地盯着自己。他不由自主微微张开的嘴给了三日月可乘之机，将舌头伸进了他的口腔里，有些粗鲁地舔过他的牙齿，上颚，然后缠住了他的舌头。他伸手推了推三日月的胸口，但只是让对方更进一步地把他整个人拥到了怀里，侧过头加深了这个掠夺意义强烈的亲吻。

奥尔加忍不住闭起了眼睛。两人之间炙热的气息，还有对方皮肤的温度都让他无法集中，而且因为嘴一直被堵着无法呼吸的痛苦让他的眼角也挤出了一些泪水。

 

注意到这点后，三日月才停止了亲吻，稍微拉开了点距离，“抱歉，忍不住就……”他带着歉意的说道，“……没事吗？”

当然不是没事，奥尔加感觉自己就好像同时中了麻痹，沉默，混乱三种异常状态一样。

他大口大口喘着气好不容易把呼吸平稳下来后，才重新睁开了眼睛。他现在开始担心三日月是不是中了什么邪了。

“果然，那个药水有问题……应该不是正常的幻想药吧。”

“哎？为什么这么说？”

“你刚才……做出了平常不会做的事情啊。明明所有异常状态应该都被驱散了……所以……只能说是药物带来的，咒语不能驱散的效果……”

“那个是一直都想做的事情啊？”

“哈？！”

“恩，因为我喜欢奥尔加，一直都想这样做的。没什么这样的机会。”说着，明明外表变得极具威吓力的敖龙族青年有些失落地垂下了宽阔的肩膀，一瞬间就好像又变回了矮小的拉拉斐尔族一样，“就算有表示，奥尔加也完全没当回事……”后面半句才是真正的重点。

“哎……有吗？”被这么一提，奥尔加疑惑地回想起过去的种种迹象。

 

三日月有时候的确会突然向他撒娇，比如抱着他的小腿啦，或者扯着他的长袍下摆让他蹲下身子后亲一亲他什么的。他以为拉拉斐尔族都喜欢这样来表示友好，毕竟是长得那么可爱的种族，什么行为都因为可爱而被认可，而且也能得到相对的回应。

他还想到有一次，整个工会的人一起在酒吧里面狂欢的时候，拉拉斐尔的战士突然就站到了他面前的桌子上，及其认真地跟他说‘我喜欢奥尔加！’。当时有些微醺的他因为觉得这样的三日月超可爱的，于是笑着抱住了对方，往他圆圆的脸蛋上亲了一口，然后回了句‘我也喜欢三日！’，然后再帮他多点了3份渡渡鸟烤肉。  
当时他还觉得奇怪为什么坐在旁边的比斯凯特还有昭宏要露出那样不悯的眼神还摇头叹气的，以及为什么尤金和西诺两个人笑得跟傻子似得狂拍桌子，最不明白的是之后三日月为何只是失落地回到了自己的座位上把刚上来渡渡鸟烤肉当做敌人一般的切割。

 

现在回想起来，奥尔加感觉自己似乎找到了问题所在。

“那个……难道不是拉拉斐尔表示感谢或者开心的方式吗？”

“是表示喜欢的方式。”

“…………家族或者同伴之间的喜欢？”

“不单单是那样。硬要说的话，恋人……那样？”

“……………………”奥尔加将整个脸埋到了手掌里，长长的耳朵一直红到了耳朵尖。“对不起，三日……我是个白痴……我以为那只是…………抱歉我太蠢了……！！”

“没关系啊，反正白魔加点也不需要加智力。”

“……三日，你是打算安慰我还是在挑衅我？”

“当然是安慰，我为什么要拉奥尔加的仇恨？”

“…………好吧，这个话题到此为止。”扶着额头摇了摇后，奥尔加重新看向了三日月，“那个，过去实在是……对不起。今后我会………………”

 

奥尔加再次陷入了沉默。关于今后的问题，那才是最大的问题。

“今后……怎么样？”三日月又低头凑近了精灵族的青年，关心的追问道。

“唔……”精灵低下了头，不要说之后要如何回应现在已经被表明的同伴的心意，他甚至还没理清楚自己的心意到底是怎么样的。

当然，他肯定喜欢三日月。他曾一直以为那就是对同伴以及家族的喜欢。也许超出了那么一点，但是他并没有把超过的部分想成其他任何形式的喜爱。

 

但实际上，到底是怎么样呢？

 

“奥尔加？”带着比自己的体温稍低一点的温度的手再次搭上了他的脸，三日月的声音里面透出了一点担心，“为什么……不说话？”

“抱歉，三日……我不知道………”奥尔加看向了对方，但是和三日月的眼睛对视的时候，所有的思考能力一下子都从他脑子里面逃走了，他张了张嘴，又说不出话来了。

三日月一时半会也没有说话，但是奥尔加听到了他喉咙里面的一声叹息。这让银发的精灵倍感煎熬，因为他总是希望能永远在三日月的面前保持最威风凛凛的帅气形象，而不是现在这种悠游寡断不像样的模样。

“不要露出这样的眼神啊……奥尔加。”三日月搭在他脸侧的手指上稍微加了点力气，他凑近了精灵，低声地耳语道，“这样我会更加忍耐不住的。”说完，他的嘴唇再次落到精灵的唇上。

 

奥尔加的脑子仍然一片空白，但是他并不排斥这个亲吻。那么，那些比普通的家族同伴爱还要多出来的部分……果然也是对恋人的感觉吗？

这一次，他试着回应了对方，来验证自己的想法。

在得到回应的那一刻，三日月立即加大了他的动作幅度，健壮的双臂将他彻底地搂进了自己怀里，让两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，感受着对方的体温和心跳。

坚硬的像岩石一样的结实肌肉的触感不错，但是敖龙族胸前的硬质鳞片硌在身上就不怎么舒服了。他稍稍调整了下身体的姿势，然后感觉到下腹碰到更硬的东西。

 

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

红着脸中断了这个吻后，奥尔加低头看向了对方两腿间被勃起的器官撑起来的布料，“你什么时候硬的？”

“从奥尔加开始摸我的鳞片开始。”

“早点说啊我会停手的！！”

“我不希望奥尔加停手啊？”三日月顿了顿，然后才有些困扰地看了看自己的身体，“而且……敖龙族的身体，好像意外容易起反应……拉拉斐尔的时候不会这么容易就有反应的。”

奥尔加知道每个种族的身体反应都不一样。相比起人族来，精灵族和拉拉斐尔族都算是有点性冷淡的种族。更不用提同一种族里面也是有个体上的差异的。同样都是人类的西诺和比斯凯特在这方面就算是两个极端。而世人对于敖龙族的认识尚浅。所以这到底是种族上的差异还是三日月个人的原因，没有人知道。

不过不管怎么样，为什么只是摸鳞片就会有反应啊！？银发的精灵忍不住在心里开始吐槽起来。

“那……怎么办？”奥尔加有些气馁地问。虽然他清楚，一般发情了自然也就只有性交一途了。但是现在在场的，只有他和三日月两个人。

“我想要奥尔加……可以吗？”

“……咦？我可以吗？我既不是敖龙族，连女性也不是……”

“我想要的只是奥尔加。所以，也只有奥尔加才行。”三日月用不容否定的语气说完后，拉着奥尔加一起坐到了地上，同时扯下了围在腰间的长袍铺在了满是灰尘的地面上，“只有这样凑活一下了……可以吧？之后我帮你买新的长袍吧？”

“只是套旧长袍而已，无所谓……”奥尔加心不在焉地摇摇头，长袍什么的根本不是他现在关注的问题，他更加需要想的事情是，作为一个男性精灵，要如何解决龙男的发情问题。既然三日月说只有他才行，那他自然不能辜负对方的期待。那么，具体应该怎么做？怎么想，似乎也只能靠手和嘴了……

他有些犹豫地捂住了嘴，抬头看了看用期待的眼神看着自己的三日月，然后下定了决心。他将重心移到了上半身，一手撑在了对方带着鳞片的大腿上，然后俯下身子，一手抚弄起三日月的分身根部，嘴巴同时含住了分身的前端。

“奥尔加？你不用……嗯！”三日月的后半句被吞回了嘴里，他没有想到生性喜欢干净的精灵居然会用嘴来满足他，而且那张平常总是用来咏唱着幻术咒语的嘴巴里面居然是这样的舒服。

 

本来奥尔加还想询问对方的感觉如何，不过刚刚被含进嘴里的分身又胀大了几分让他没有办法提问，而且也不需要提问了。他长大嘴稍稍吸了口气，然后努力把胀得很硬的器官往嘴里含得更深一点，一直到龟头部分抵到了他的喉咙口。本能的干呕感让他往后退了退，吐出了嘴里的性器。唾液沾在对方的分身上，还有些沿着奥尔加的嘴角流了下来。

他擦了擦嘴角，平复了一下呼吸后，咕哝了句“抱歉，还不太习惯……”接着继续低下了头，准备第二次尝试。

三日月制止了他，“不要用喉咙，要是让你明天没法咏唱咒语的话，我会很困扰的。用舌头和嘴唇。”

“嗯……”似乎有些不甘心的点点头后，奥尔加开始伸出舌头舔弄起对方的分身来。沿着柱身上脉动着的血管向上舔去，然后用厚厚的嘴唇包住了三日月的龟头，轻轻的吮吸着。时不时用舌尖擦过前端中间的缝隙，舔掉出口这里冒出来的一点点蜜汁。

“嗯…对，就是那样……”骤然升高的快感让三日月的声线稍微高了一点，他将身体往后靠了靠，一手做为支撑，另外的手伸进了精灵如同白银一般的头发当中，轻轻地帮他梳理的发丝，指尖按摩着头皮，心中暗自感叹奥尔加身体的每一部分感觉都像宝物一样的漂亮。听见对方似乎从鼻子里面发出了一声满意的呻吟后，他也愉快地翘起了嘴角，“奥尔加，可以用脸这里吗？”

“唔？”奥尔加有些不解地轻轻歪过头。

只是角度的变化而已，却让三日月又感到一阵从脊椎底部传递上来的酥麻感。他稳住了自己的呼吸，将手从奥尔加的头发这里放开，捏住了他的下巴，让精灵将脸再侧过来一些，让自己的分身顶进了脸颊内侧的粘膜上。

异物顶在腮帮子里面的感觉很奇怪，不过不会像碰到喉咙那样有难受的感觉，更重要的是，三日月似乎很满意那个位置的感觉。如果三日月可以满意，他就不怎么介意这些异样感了。

奥尔加把嘴张的更大一点，免得让自己的牙齿弄痛了对方，然后舌头缠上了分身没有被口腔黏膜碰到的部分，轻轻动着脑袋好给与对方更多的享受。

唾液无法控制地从被巨大的肉刃扯开的嘴角处大肆流淌下来，但是奥尔加顾不上擦了，他的两只手现在都抚弄着三日月的分身的底部，手指揉捏着囊袋里的睾丸。毕竟，没法把对方整个分身塞进嘴里的话，那么只能靠手来帮忙了。

他听到三日月的呼吸和呻吟都急促了起来，听起来他做的还不错。不过不知道为什么，明明被服务的是三日月，奥尔加却觉得自己的身体也燥热了起来。麻痒的感觉时不时地窜过他的背脊。而三日月的抚摸在他脸上的手似乎是在他着了火似的身体上浇了助燃剂一样。还有嘴里面的分身，龟头擦过嘴里的粘膜和舌头侧面的时候，他似乎也感觉到了一阵阵的刺激，忍不住就发出了含糊不清的呻吟。

 

自己的身体也变得好奇怪啊……

这么想着，奥尔加嘴上的动作停顿了下来。

 

“怎么了？”三日月发现了对方的异样，担心的问道，同时把自己的分身从精灵的嘴里抽了出来。他捧起了奥尔加的脸，观察着红的几乎要冒血的褐色皮肤，还有那双被湿气笼罩着的眼瞳，那双金色的眸子里面有着他平常所看不到的神色，“不舒服吗，奥尔加？”

“不是……我没事……”银发青年摇摇头，他发现自己无法直视三日月的眼睛，那双眼睛会让自己更加迷失，于是他低下头，“继续吧……得帮你解决掉现在的问题……”

 

“奥尔加！？”不知道为何，三日月刚才还很温和的声音突然就提高了，语气中充斥着难以置信。他眯起了眼睛，双手扶在奥尔加的脸侧，固定着对方的脑袋没让他俯下身子，“你在把这个事情当做解决问题？”

“哎？”难道不是吗？奥尔加眨了眨眼，疑惑地看向对方，“因为是我让你身体起反应了啊？所以也应该由我来……那个……负责解决问题……你不也说，只有我……可以……”

“……………………”三日月这次是文字意义上的被奥尔加的迟钝给震惊到说不出话来了。

虽然之前的多次告白失败让他明白面前这个聪明无比的精灵脑子里就只有那一根筋没有搭到正确的地方去，但是刚才在奥尔加回吻的时候，他觉得对方终于开窍了，结果……他只是把自己的勃起反应当做某种咒语无法解除的异常状态了吗！？

上一次在酒吧中告白失败的悲哀感再次涌上了心头。唯一幸运的是这一次更为失败的情况没有被任何其他的同伴看到。

 

“……三日？我……哪里没做对？”奥尔加有些心虚地问。显然还没有意识到自己的问题在哪里。

三日月不得不在心里大叹一口气，到底要怎么样才能让这个迟钝的精灵明白过来啊？！他摇了摇头后，才用无力的语气回道，“我会有反应，是因为奥尔加的关系……”

“我知道，是我随便乱摸的错。所以……”

“不是的！我的意思是……呃啊——”从来就不善言辞的三日月苦恼地吼了一声，他根本没法用语言表达出更为准确的意思。也许，只有用身体的行动来告诉对方才比较靠谱了。

“三日，到底怎么了？果然很难受吗……唔！”话没说完，奥尔加的嘴就被对方堵住了。随后，他整个上半身被三日月轻轻地按到了铺在地面的长袍上。精灵轻微的挣扎了一下，但是在发现三日月整个人压制在自己身体上方时，他的身体僵硬住了。

 

本来就有如神祗的雕像一般的敖龙族青年的身体，现在沐浴在柔和的月光之下，被晶亮的黑色鳞片、乌黑的头发还有那对暗色的犄角映衬得有如在发光一般。每一寸肌肉的纹理，每一条身体的曲线都清晰地舒展在自己眼前。曾经被他感叹巧夺天工的十二神雕像，此时都会黯然失色了吧。毕竟，人工雕琢的物品，怎么可能比得上活生生的躯体呢？

奥尔加感觉到自己的身体更加地热了，就好像是一团火在他的下腹燃烧着一般。所以，在三日月的大手伸进他上衣的下摆，慢慢抚摸着他发烫的躯体的时候，他发出了极其不像样的呻吟。

微凉的手掌从腰部慢慢地往上移动，将他薄薄的底衫慢慢推到了胸口。有些粗糙的手指揉捏起了他胸前的肉粒。

“嗯啊……！”奥尔加的身体整个弹了起来，感觉就像是被一道电流通过一样，但是并没有真的被电到时的同感，只是那种令头皮发麻的快感。

“有感觉吗，奥尔加？”三日月一边亲吻着身下的青年的嘴角和侧脸，一边在他耳朵旁边问道。光是那种磁性的声音，就足够把奥尔加的脑子融成一片浆糊了，而这个时候对方还在用指甲轻轻地掐着那个敏感的肉粒。他几乎是立刻反弓起了身体，双腿也曲起来，夹在了三日月身体两侧。敏感的大腿内侧隔着长裤的轻薄布料摩擦着敖龙族大腿外侧的鳞片层。但是这样根本不够，他还想要更多的接触。

“嗯嗯…………三日……我……变得……好奇怪……为什么？”奥尔加上气不接下气地问道。他完全不明白自己的身体到底怎么了。

“为什么呢？”三日月只是反问了他一句，并未作出回答。他脑袋往下挪去，然后用嘴含住了另一边没被照顾到的乳头。拿舌头舔湿了那块比肤色更深的区域，用牙齿轻咬着变得坚硬的肉粒，再整个嘴唇覆盖上去用力地吮吸起来。

身下的精灵的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，发出了近似啜泣的呻吟。但那不是因为痛苦，而是因为快感。

 

怎么会这样？奥尔加还是不明白。自己的身体从来没有像现在这样不听话、不受控制，也从来没有过这样奇异而美妙的感觉过。到底，三日月对自己做了什么？

他低下头，看了看仍然在啜吻着自己胸口的同伴，然后感觉到对方空闲的那只手正在解着他的腰带扣子。咔嗒一声细微的金属响声后，腰带被松开了。三日月的手伸到他的尾椎附近，往上推了推，示意他把臀部抬高。他照办了之后，长裤连同内裤被一起扯到了大腿附近。

最隐私的部位一下子被暴露在空气当中的时候，他瑟缩了一下。然后更为羞耻地意识到自己的身体也已经有了强烈的反应了。

三日月稍稍抬起了上身，然后握住了奥尔加勃起的分身。感觉到精灵整个身体颤抖了一下，一次甜腻的呻吟被硬是扼在了喉咙里。

“奥尔加也已经有反应了吗？我还以为要再花点时间……”三日月轻声说道。毕竟，有点柏拉图倾向的精灵族在身体上的反应比其他种族要慢热，这一点几乎是艾欧泽亚的共识，加上奥尔加对情欲方面的可怕顿感，三日月本来预估他得做更多准备才能让把对方的欲火给点起来。

“三日……不…要…再……碰了，身体会越来越奇怪的……呜！”

“这是正常的反应。”三日月平淡地说道，身体往后让了让，脱掉了奥尔加的长靴，将他的一条腿从衣物的束缚里解放了出来。修长而结实的大腿让黑发的战士忍不住咽了一口口水。他转过眼睛看了看躺在身下用手肘支撑着上半身的精灵青年，他被水汽覆盖的金色的眼睛里饱含着本人可能也没有察觉到的欲望，微张着嘴喘着气，抬头看着自己。

三日月眯起眼睛，暗自咋了下舌，觉得自己本来就不多的自制力现在根本就不够用。低下头后，他慢慢地吸吮这奥尔加的大腿内侧，一路往下留下了一串比褐色肌肤更深的湿润痕迹，最后将对方的勃起吞进嘴里。脑袋旁边的犄角不可避免地擦到了对方的腿根处。

精灵的身体打了个激灵，再也没有忍住自己的声音。他伸手按住三日月的头顶，想要阻止对方的行为。“三日！等……等…！这…这不对……”他结结巴巴地说，下身的刺激让他都没法顺畅地说出一句话，“本来……应该我……帮你……的才对……嗯啊……”为什么现在情况反而反过来了？

“奥尔加待会会帮我的…”三日月抬起头，看着对方的眼睛一字一句清晰的说道，“用身体。”

“身……体……？呜嗯？”已经无法正常思考的脑子完全不明白三日月的意思，奥尔加只是茫然地看着对方，然后分身再次开始被舔弄的快感让他收回手来捂住自己的嘴。

三日月的双手用力地捏着他的膝盖窝，将精灵的腿分的更开一点，确保自己的角不会再刮到对方。敖龙族的高大身躯他挺喜欢，但是这对犄角实在是有点麻烦。一个不小心就会在奥尔加的身体上留下伤痕的。这样做之后，他才开始继续舔弄和吞吐起对方的分身。

那种让背脊发麻的酥痒感再次开始流窜在奥尔加的脊柱里面，让他勉强支撑着自己上半身的手臂几乎完全失去力气，剧烈地颤抖着。更要命的是聚集在阴茎里的强烈射精感。在三日月有些粗鲁的动作里怎么都忍耐不住了。

“等……一下……三日、要……出来了……”他挣扎着抓住了敖龙族青年的犄角，让对方离开一点。

但是三日月把他的手从自己角上抓了下来，用更加大的力气吸吮起他的龟头部分。他听到奥尔加的短促的一声尖叫后，感到一股咸腥的液体喷在了口腔内部。把嘴里的东西全都咽了下去，再慢慢舔掉了已经软下去的阴茎上残留的精液。做完这些，三日月才抬起身体问道，“舒服吗？”

银发的精灵双手都支在背后撑着上身，胸口剧烈的起伏着。因为羞愧而满脸通红，还用力地咬着下唇。三日月有点心痛地抚摸了一下对方的嘴唇，阻止了对方的自残行为。

“……抱歉……我忍不住……”银发的精灵用几乎只有自己能听见的音量道歉着。

三日月无奈地摇了摇头，知道对方一定还没想明白他们在做的这些所有事情的原因。不过他也不想这这个时候再进行一轮失败的口头解释了。他将脑袋凑过去，亲了亲对方的厚唇，然后用有些沙哑的声音告诉对方，“现在轮到我了。”

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

还带着一丝迷离的金色眸子抬起来看了他一眼，然后点了点头。他改变了姿势，好让自己俯身再帮三日月口交。不过还没弯腰，就被对方撑住了肩膀。

“我说过，这次得用身体啊。”

“哎…？怎么用？”奥尔加从刚才就感觉到疑惑了，“嘴不也是身体的一部分吗？”

“………………”默默地叹了口气后，敖龙族的青年再次把精灵的身体按回了地上。“那我说的更明确一点吧，这次得用下面的嘴。”在奥尔加还在思考这话的意思时，三日月抬起了精灵的一条腿，一手伸到了他两腿之间，食指揉着后穴周围的褶皱，“就是这里。”

 

奥尔加突然全身紧绷起来的震惊模样让三日月忍不住想笑。这算是对于平常一直吃了对方迟钝的亏的报复吧？

 

“别开玩笑……那里……怎么可能……放得下？！”精灵皱起了眉头，“而且……你的那个……尺寸…也犯规啊……”光是吞进嘴里的时候就让他腮帮子发酸了。下面那个狭窄的通道，怎么想也不可能完好无损地塞进三日月的阴茎。

“但是，不是用那里的话，可解决不了我的问题啊。”三日月有些促狭地说，把之前奥尔加的话全盘还给了他，“那个，可是奥尔加的责任呢。”

“呜……”对此奥尔加无法反驳，他也的确想帮三日月解决问题，只是用那个地方实在是……“那……至少，把我的幻杖给我……如果受伤还可以回复一下。”他放弃了抵抗，要求了其他的东西。

“……我可没打算弄伤你…”熬龙族青年觉得他大概要把一年份的叹息给用完了，“不过……多少还是会有点痛吧……”

“所以就……唔唔？”奥尔加没法再说下去了，因为三日月把手指伸进了他嘴里，轻轻翻弄着他的舌头。

“弄湿点。”黑发青年简单地要求道。精灵口齿不清地咕哝了一下，乖乖地舔湿了对方的手指。

然后三日月将对方被抬起的腿压到了胸前，湿润的手指探进了紧绷着的后穴里面。

“呜啊！”突然侵入身体的异物感让奥尔加忍不住喊出了声，狭窄的通道夹的更紧了。

“放松一点，奥尔加，不然会很痛吧？”

“都跟你说过……没可能的……啊啊，不要动……啊！”感觉到埋在身体里的手指在弯曲和小幅度地抽动的时候，奥尔加开始挣扎起来。并不只是因为疼痛，内部异物触碰的感觉让他刚才好不容易冷却下来的身体再一次被炙热的火焰侵占了一般。

三日月只得无奈地放开对方的腿，向前俯下身子制压住不安分的精灵，低头亲吻起对方的嘴唇，同时加进了第二根手指。奥尔加自然再次发出了带着痛苦的尖叫。不过三日月将他的呻吟也全都吞进了嘴里。他感觉到精灵的双手挡在了自己胸前，手指无意识地抠着鳞片的边缘，麻痒和轻微的疼痛让他伸在对方身体里面的手指忍不住用力弯曲了一下。奥尔加因为这个刺激而反弓了起来，下腹贴在三日月的身上，蹭着敖龙族青年已经硬的不行的分身上。

三日月无声地吸了一口气，微微撑起身子，眯起了眼睛看着身下满身是汗，脸上也挂满了泪水的漂亮的精灵族青年。“奥尔加，我已经……忍耐不住了……”他沙哑着嗓子说，一边抽出了自己的手指，“我想…现在就进去……”

“……啊、等、等一下，三日……我还没有……”

“嗯……我知道……”三日月有些歉意地说。他知道准备工作还完全不够，这个样子进去的话奥尔加一定会很痛。但是奥尔加无意识的挑拨实在是太令人发疯了。他只好伸出手，把扔在不远处的腰包勾了过来。从外侧口袋里取出了一瓶回复药。“只能用这个帮一下忙了。”说完，他用一只手握着精灵的大腿把他的下半身提了起来，后穴朝着上方。

“什么……哇！”精灵族看上去行动轻盈，但实际上重量并不轻。但三日月还是单手就把他当只小鸡似地提起来，而且还摆出了这么羞耻，将私处彻底而明显地暴露出来的动作，这着实让奥尔加感到了惊慌失措，“三日？！你要干什么？！”

“别动。”三日月一手固定着奥尔加的姿势，另一手拿着回复药的瓶子送到嘴边，用牙齿拔掉了瓶塞，接着就将粉色的药水倒进了他的后穴里面。

“呜……！”冰凉的药水让奥尔加浑身颤抖了一下，因为受到了刺激而紧紧了缩起来的入口让大部分药水只是沿着臀缝留下了背脊。

三日月啧了啧嘴，放下了药瓶，用手指刮着流淌在背上的液体，再次插进了后穴里，将药液涂抹在了肠壁周围。剩下的药水他则倒在了自己的分身上。这样粗糙的准备做好后，他放下了奥尔加的身体，扶着自己胀得发痛的分身，抵在了对方的入口处。

 

“等、一下……”奥尔加感到害怕起来，抬起手抵住了对方的身体。

“不行，等不了了……”这样说着，三日月将自己的分身的前端顶进了精灵的后穴入口。

 

强烈的钝痛感让奥尔加差点连声音也发不出来，只能后仰着头，张大着嘴费力地呼吸着。

视界里冒出了白色的星点，耳朵里面似乎也出现了奇异和尖锐的蜂鸣。根本不适合用来性交的部位里面嵌入一根过于巨大的的物体，这让他觉得自己几乎要被从下面撕成两半。因为疼痛而产生的生理性的泪水不受控制地涌出眼眶，流的满脸都是。

“好…痛……！三日，停下！！真的、好痛……！”痛的头晕目眩的奥尔加不顾一切地推着三日月的胸口，两只脚也不知所措在空中乱蹬着，脚后跟敲打着他的背脊。但是不顾他的抵抗和求饶，三日月的分身还是在慢慢地往深处推进。留在体内的回复药水一定程度地缓解了那种撕裂般的痛苦，可是身体通道被强行撑开的异物感却无法减轻，“求你，拿出去……三日……啊！”

“奥尔加………”自己所喜欢的白魔导士的痛苦模样让三日月感到了一些愧疚。他稍微停顿了一下，一只手抚上了精灵半勃起的性器，稍微用了点力气套弄起来。虽说无法减轻对方的痛苦，但是至少可以让他转移一点注意力。

果不其然，奥尔加原本充满痛苦的声音里面似乎因为快感而带上了一丝甜腻。这让他稍微松了口气，于是他又用力往精灵的身体里推进去了一些。当奥尔加的身体突然剧烈地颤了起来，喉咙里发出失控的尖叫的时候，他猜他是顶到了精灵的敏感点了。

“刚才碰到的地方，很舒服吗？”三日月低下头，一边舔着精灵脸上的泪水，一边在他耳边问道。

银发青年只是紧闭着眼睛，胡乱地摇着头，更多的泪水从眼角挤了出来。

“……不是？”龙族青年侧过头，然后动了动腰，又往他刚才找到了点顶了过去。精灵失控的反应再明显不过了，“就是这里吧？”

 

奥尔加只是紧紧地抓着同伴的肩膀，指甲掐进了对方苍白的皮肤里。他只觉得自己的脑子现在大概早融成了一片浆糊了。无法思考，也无法好好控制住自己身体的行为。一阵阵的快感和痛觉交错着冲刷着他的头脑。三日月说的话的意思他已经无法好好理解了，不过，仅仅是他的声音本身，就可以让自己的身体涌出很多愉悦的快感。从耳朵沿着枕骨一直到脊椎，然后扩散到整个身体里。而身体内部某个地方被硬硬的肉块反复碾磨着的感觉更加是火上浇油。

他只能反复喊着对方的名字，以及一些语无伦次的呻吟和哀求，“……呜……三日……啊……三日……求你……嗯啊——”

“求我……做什么？”三日月一边快速地抽送着一边轻声问道。

“呜嗯嗯……我…不知道……”精灵无助地摇着头，“身体……好奇怪……已经……啊啊嗯……那里、那里……！”

“再深一点？”

“……不、不是……啊啊啊——”在三日月一个挺腰将大部分地分身送到他身体里面的时候，奥尔加伸手搂住龙族青年的脖子，大声地叫了出来，“太…深了……不行……不……唔啊！”

握在三日月手里的性器跳动着再次吐出了精液，同时包裹在他分身周围的肉壁痉挛般地收缩着。他只来得及闷哼一声，白浊色的欲望就都射在了对方的身体里面。

 

然而，射精过后的分身却并未就此瘫软下去，敖龙族的青年皱着眉头抽出了还坚挺着的分身，本来缠在自己脖子后面的手因为他抬起上身的动作而松了下来，身下的身体发出了细小而粘腻的呻吟，三日月的目光不由地集中到了奥尔加身上。

沉浸在高潮的余韵中的精灵还闭着双眼，胸口大幅起伏着，覆满了细密的汗水的身躯被月光勾勒出了光彩夺目的曲线，线条分明的腹部上面胡乱地撒着他自己的白色浊液，在褐色的肌肤的映衬下显得尤其的触目惊心。

 

“…不够。”三日月低声用几乎只有自己能听到的声音说。

还远远不够——他爱惜地抚摸着精灵纤细的腰肢，弯下腰把他身上的精液也全都舔进了自己嘴里，在他的腰腹的柔嫩肌肤上留下深刻的吻痕——但是这样还是不够……还想更加深刻地去占有这个精灵，让他在自己的怀里失控，成为只属于他的奥尔加……

这样想着，他后退了一点换成坐姿，然后拉着奥尔加的手臂扶着他坐到自己腿上。

“……嗯？……三…日……？”还没怎么回过神来的精灵扶着对方的肩膀，疑惑的问。在下身碰到了敖龙族仍然硬挺着的分身的时候，瑟缩了一下，“你怎么……还……”

“恩，还不够……”三日月抚摸着精灵的背脊，一边轻啄着他的胸口一边轻声地回答道，满意地听着对方扼在喉咙里面的细微呻吟。

“……果然我不行吗？”奥尔加有些失落地问。

“不是的！是还想再要奥尔加的意思！”三日月立刻抬头纠正道，随后别过头无力地咕哝了句，“真是……为什么会有那样的想法啊？”

“但是……”精灵似乎想要反驳什么，但是说道一半就低下了头，咬住了嘴唇没再说下去。

“但是什么？”

“……可以…更加……温柔一点……的话就好了。”奥尔加的声音越说越轻，视线游移到了其他地方，“……不，没什么。三日按照自己想来的方式做就好了……毕竟是我的责任……”

“……还在说这个。”要不是现在他们俩的姿势不方便，三日月大概要忍不住拍脑门了，取而代之的，他把对方的脸掰了回来，让奥尔加正视着自己，“你真的是因为责任就和我做这样的事情的？”虽然之前也拿这个来刺激了奥尔加，但是如果对方真的是因为这样的原因而和他做爱的话，那他可能会立即陷入狂暴状态。

“……！？”奥尔加愣了愣。

“如果是其他的人要求，奥尔加也会答应别人吗？也会和其他人做这样的事情吗？”

“这当然不会………唔！”这样激烈的反对之后，奥尔加突然意识到了问题，一下子没有再说话。

 

这的确不是因为责任问题就会轻易去做的事情。因为对象是三日，所以他反而没有想到这一点。

 

 

“哼——为什么呢？”发现精灵又陷入了沉思，三日月凑近了对方的脸，鼻子尖抵着鼻子尖，眯起眼睛问道。

精灵直愣愣地盯着近在咫尺的敖龙的独特眼瞳，这样的距离下，不管是深蓝的虹膜或者是亮青的光源，都好像有着魅惑的作用一般。他抿了抿嘴唇，垂下了眼睛，“……因为三日和别人不一样……”

“不一样吗？”

“当然不一样！三日是…………”奥尔加本来就因为之前的情事而有些潮红的脸现在充血的更加厉害了，他重新抬起眼睛看向面前的战士，“你是我喜欢的人啊！”

“……和比斯凯特，尤金，昭宏他们一样的喜欢吗？”考虑到过去奥尔加种种迟钝的极限表现，三日月决定还是再追加一层确定比较保险，毕竟都已经走到这一步了。

“当然不是！”现在轮到奥尔加想捂脸了，过去的自己到底给三日月造成了怎么样的印象了？“他们是同伴和家族，三日……要更加多一点……其他的。”

“但是你以前从没说过。”

“………………”回想起来，他的确是什么也没有表示过，他甚至没有察觉到这一点。但是现在想想那也是必然的。他不好意思地闭上了眼睛，“你不觉得，一个精灵如果对拉拉斐尔有非分之想的话，那根本就是变态和犯罪吗？”

 

三日月此时的感觉大概就是直接中了奥尔加的一个神圣，还是暴击，附带晕眩效果。

这是他作为拉拉斐尔的人生中第一次认真地去思考“种族歧视”这四个字的沉重意义。还有顺便感谢发明幻想药的那个伟大的炼金术士。

 

“…………我觉得我们现在还是不要讨论种族差异的问题了……”

良久，等晕眩效果过去了之后，被自己的欲望提醒着要事的三日月摇了摇头。至少能够让奥尔加意识到那种家族和同伴爱之外的感觉，并且承认的话，已经是一大星纪级别的进步了。而现在，他们还是应该继续之前被彻底脱线的话题给中断的事情。

他双手移到了精灵的腰上，将他的身体往上扶了扶，“奥尔加，这次你坐上来。”

 

“嗯？……嗯。”也刚刚从之前尴尬局面中恢复过来的精灵顺从地点了点头，用膝盖支撑着自己的身体，两手伸到了背后，手指抓着自己的臀肉往两边掰开了一些。之前三日月射在他体内的精液因为这个动作而流了下来，滴在了三日月的下腹上。精灵因此身体颤了颤，松开了手。

不过三日月宽大的手掌安抚着他的身体，让他继续。然后一手扶住了自己的分身，另一手引导着精灵的身体摆好位置。

“就这样坐下来。”

“嗯…………呜…！”按照着三日月的指示放下腰的精灵，在分身再次嵌进自己身体时还是忍不住咬起了牙齿。即使已经没有之前那么痛了，那种异物感始终无法让他习惯。犹豫着要不要重新抬起来的时候，三日月放在他腰上的手上用力抓了抓他，那双蓝眼睛安静地看着他。和任何时候一样，看着三日月的眼睛的时候，奥尔加就无法后退。他红着脸闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，放松了腿部的力气，自身的重量将他的身体往下送着，慢慢地把敖龙族巨大的分身吞进了身体里。

大部分的分身埋进他体内的时候，他喘着气搂住了三日月的脖子，“已经……极限了……”要全部吞下对方的分身，他一个人是做不到的。

三日月像是给与奖励似的拥着精灵的身躯，轻拍着他的背脊。“这样就好。接下来就自己动吧，用你觉得舒服的方式。”

“……好…”羞涩地点点头后，奥尔加撑着对方的肩膀，挪了挪腰。慢慢地抬起来一点高度，再降下腰。楔子一般在身体里面进出的肉刃隔着肠壁碰触着内部的器官，那种令人发疯的刺激感立刻就沿着脊椎传递到脑中，呻吟不由自主地从喉咙里漏了出去。精灵的脑袋无力地靠到了对方的肩上，毫无自觉地前后摆着屁股，寻求着体内进一步的刺激和快感。

他听到了三日月胸口里面加速的心跳和扼在喉咙里面的细小的感叹声，于是抬起了头看了看对方。敖龙族那张雕像一样的脸上现在也染着红晕，呼吸也比平常要急促很多。没有多想，他伸长了脖子，吻上了对方微启的薄唇。一开始只是用自己的双唇碾压着敖龙族的唇瓣，然后就开始伸出舌头钻进双唇间的缝隙，舌尖舔弄着对方的牙齿，身体也。丝毫没有意识到自己是在挑战三日月的理智底线。直到黑发的战士喉咙里发出了有些恼火的低吼后，一手按住了精灵的后脑勺，张开嘴回应起对方。

在三日月的怀里接受着对方略微粗暴的对口腔的爱抚，奥尔加加大了身体动作的幅度和频率。三日月的分身在自己的后穴里面的摩擦和顶撞，还有自己的分身前端擦着对方坚硬的下腹肌肉，无一不带给了他无上的快感。尽管大腿和腰腹的肌肉都因为过量的活动而发出了悲鸣，但是他仍然期望着更多的快感，想让三日月的分身顶到更加深的地方。

就好像前面一次的时候，他回想着刚才三日月把整个分身都用力插进来的时候。和剧烈的疼痛感一起炸开的那种刺激的快感，光是想了一下就让他的身体忍不住因为期待而开始颤抖。只是他自己一个人似乎并没有办法做到那种程度。

 

“三日……帮我一下……”两张几乎胶着在一起的嘴好不容易分开的时候，精灵轻声地请求道，“……全部，插进来……”

“之前不是说太深不行吗？”三日月挑起了一边的眉毛，看着脸红透了的奥尔加。

“是很痛……但是也…感觉很棒……”精灵低下了脑袋，额头蹭着对方的锁骨，用很轻的声音咕哝道。

无声地咽了下口水，三日月将手掌从精灵的脖子后面沿着脊柱滑了下去。然后双手卡住他的胯骨。奥尔加的腰还在不安分地动着，三日月用力卡着他的身体往下压了压，同时下身也挺了上去。借着这样的动作，他才将自己的分身全部埋到了精灵的身体里面。

 

“…嗯、呜啊啊——！”奥尔加的身体再次因为强烈的刺激向后挺了起来，本能令他想抬起腰逃开，但是三日月一直没有松手，而是把他固定在这样一个被彻底的贯穿着的姿势。

刺激连同快感让他的生理性的泪水又沿着差不多干涸的泪痕再次流了下来。

“痛吗？”三日月将精灵的身体抬起来了一点，关心地问。

“不，很……舒服……”奥尔加用力勾着对方的脖子，身体贴回了三日月的胸口前，轻轻摆动着下身，“还要……”

“好。”黑发的敖龙族点点头，重复起了刚才的动作。精灵无法再克制住的尖叫和呻吟让他觉得非常的悦耳，于是他加快了速度，让对方更加更加的狂乱起来。

再一次悠长的尖叫后，温热的液体射到了他的腹肌上。三日月连忙从背后托住了因为脱力差点向后倒去的精灵。改变了自己的姿势扶着精灵让他他慢慢躺回自己的长袍上。

他的阴茎整个被奥尔加痉挛的肠壁包裹着的感觉很棒，不过之前的姿势毕竟还是无法彻底满足他。

还处在失神状态的精灵任由三日月摆布着躺回地上，然后被翻过身子，肩膀和脸贴到了地面上。然后三日月屈膝抬起了奥尔加的腰，从后面开始了更深入和用力的抽插。

过量的刺激感令奥尔加的呻吟中带上了抽泣。他的整个身体都因为三日月的动作而剧烈的摇晃着。即使地上铺着一层衣物，但是薄薄的织物并起不到什么保护作用，因此肩膀膝盖很快就被地面蹭的发痛。手指尖也因为用力抓着地面而蹭红了。但是他没有开口叫停，只是含糊不清地喊着三日月的名字。

而同样得到了更好的刺激的三日月喘息着闭起了双眼，酥麻的快感几乎传到了每一个骨头里面。又抽插了几次后，他下腹一紧，第二次将欲望倾泻了出来。

射精后的舒畅感让他颤抖了一下， 不过他知道自己的分身还没软下去，似乎根本没怎么得到满足的样子。

 

敖龙族的身体也太有精力了吧？三日月咋了咋舌，忍不住在内心吐槽起自己的新身体。

他俯下身子，舔起了精灵的尖耳朵，轻轻咬了咬边缘的软骨，然后在他耳边问道：“奥尔加，还可以再继续吗？”

“……嗯。”几乎精疲力尽的精灵对于耳朵上的麻痒触感只是发出了细微的呻吟。三日月坚硬的分身还埋在他身体里面，他自然知道他还没得到完全的满足。于是他轻轻点了点头，“恩，三日你还想要的话。”

 “身体没关系吗？”三日月还是不太放心的问。

这的确是个问题。奥尔加无力地想。刚才的几轮已经让他身上的每一寸肌肉都在抗议了，心脏的跳动速度也大大超过了正常的节奏。而后穴就不用说了。他根本不用看也差不多能想想到那里的惨状。他费力地撑起上半身，看了看周围，然后指了指扔在不远处的法杖。

“……三日……帮我拿一下我的幻杖……”

“………………真的可以这样用吗，白魔法？”三日月从精灵的身体里面暂时退了出来。将信将疑地取回了白魔导士的法杖递给了奥尔加。

“回复体力和疗伤……应该可以吧？”拿到法杖后，奥尔加调整了一下坐姿，因为姿势的改变而从后穴里面流出来的液体让他微微蹙了蹙眉。接着他闭上了眼睛，尽可能地平息下所有的杂念，念出了治疗的咒语。淡绿色的光芒笼罩着他的身体的时候，发酸发痛的肌肉得到了一些放松，私密的地方的肿痛也被减轻了，甚至连有些嘶哑的嗓子也感觉好多了。精灵轻轻地喘了口气，“这样就可以了……”

 

三日月抬了抬眉毛，他再次对魔法系的职业再次产生了颠覆性的认识。不过他不得不承认，这样挺好。

“既然如此，我就可以一直做到满意为止了吗？”他凑近了奥尔加，手掌抚上了对方的后腰，愉快地问道。

本来被治疗的身体已经停止了无法克制的颤抖了，但是三日月的危险话语让奥尔加忍不住又打了个冷噤。他红着脸捏进了手里的法杖，纠正道：“只能做到我的魔力耗完为止！”

“不是还有以太药吗？”

“你到底想做到什么时候！？”奥尔加忍不住抗议起来，不过很快就被精力旺盛的龙族青年堵住了嘴。

 

这个夜晚，大概会比他曾经度过的任何一个夜晚都要漫长吧？精灵叹了口气，然后认命地接受了对方的爱抚。

 

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于……写完…………这次我不想再写三日把奥尔加干昏过去的结局了所以换了种结尾方式但是总觉得最后还是会干昏过去的……


End file.
